


Cold Blood

by prismsakura



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, cuddling for warmth, established roceit, mentions of animal mutation, mentions of genitalia, romantic roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismsakura/pseuds/prismsakura
Summary: This was supposed to be an uneventful night. Dante sure hoped it would be.It wasn't.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic for the @sanderssidescelebrations holiday month 2019! This is a very short and kinda rushed piece featuring nb!Roman.

Dante sipped his hot chocolate, relaxing on the couch as he watched a nature documentary about some genetically mutated animals. It was dark outside, which wasn’t really surprising considering it was currently nine in the evening. A few minutes had passed after Roman went up to the room to bathe. Dante didn’t expect them to come down for another hour, though. 

_Why_ , Dante thought, _did Roman have to have the most convoluted of bath routines?_

Dante tapped the mug and took another sip before setting it down on the table, sighing. He pulled the heavy blanket closer around himself. Might as well enjoy the documentary while the scene is peaceful. 

He didn’t hear the footsteps. 

A blurred mass suddenly slammed into Dante, who let out a yelp at the sudden destruction of his tranquility. He wiggled around in his blanket burrito underneath the heavy object, trying to turn to get a look at what had caused him an extraordinary amount of stress in under a second. 

It was Roman, laying on top of him and staring widely like an excited cat, except about twenty times bigger and _much_ heavier. 

“What are you doing?” Dante asked, only mildly disgruntled after seeing the look on Roman’s face. “I wasn’t expecting you to come down for another hour.”

“Oh, stop whining Monty _Python_ , it’s like you’re not happy to see me,” Roman huffed, laying their chin on Dante’s chest. “It was basically _sub-zero_ in there, I couldn’t have stayed for more than five minutes or I would have frozen!”

Though his mouth twitched slightly upwards, Dante hummed in an indifferent tone of voice. He knew what was happening here.

“And it’s terribly cold down here too,” Roman grumbled. “Why don’t we have a heater?" 

"It broke, remember?” Dante reminded, trying to re-focus on the documentary.

Dante felt a tug on the blanket. He looked again at Roman, who now projected annoyance on their face. They were pouting quite aggressively, which Dante thought was adorable considering the fact that Roman still bore a striking resemblance to a kitten.

“What is it?” Dante asked with a tone of exasperation.

“I’m cold,” Roman said, quite plainly. 

“So?”

Roman’s expression turned even more frustrated. “You of all people should know what to do if one is cold, do you not?” they demanded. “You snake,” they added rather unnecessarily.

“I have absolutely _no_ idea what you’re talking about,” Dante claimed, turning back to the television. “And please get off me, you’re very heavy and my neck is straining." 

"For the sake of Zeus and his mighty balls,” Roman muttered.

“What was that?”

“Cuddle me you _fool_!” Roman hissed.

Dante chuckled. “Finally, the villain reveals their ulterior motive.”

“You’re cruel,” Roman grumbled, sitting up at last. “And I’m a hero, not a villain,” they said, crossing their arms.

“What kind of hero body slams a poor innocent like me?” Dante inquires.

“It was a _necessity_.”

“Oh, I _absolutely_ believe you.”

Dante sat up as well and turned his body towards Roman. He unwrapped one side of the blanket and gestured vaguely. 

“Do you want to or not?” he asked.

Roman pouted once more, but their eyes shone with happiness and a sense of victory, although it was rather smothered by the fact that their plan did not go as smoothly as they thought, and that they had to resign to direct communication in order to get their way. Despite all this, Roman scooted besides Dante under the blanket and made themselves comfortable. Dante put the blanket around them once more.

“Is this good enough for you?” Dante said. 

Roman hummed and nodded. “More than good.”

“I have to get up to put in the movie you wanted to watch.”

“Wait _noooooooo_.”


End file.
